New Brand of Hero Sea: 2
by H. Brown
Summary: Someone wants retired Gotham Vigilante, Haley Brown, back in his old shoes as Hoody Boy. The foe has all of Batman's Rogues Galley too Scared to even utter his name. Who is this person, and what do they want with Him. Please R&R.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Author's Note: Yeah, that's right, Season Two. What can Brown do for you guys? Leave Reviews and I'll see what I can do.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc One, Part One: Open Season

* * *

--------------------------------  
Tri-corner, Gotham City  
--------------------------------

"James come in here before you catch a cold."

Commissioner James Gordon stepped back inside; the winter wind gusted through the house like a frozen breath. He rubbed his shoulders as he walked down the hall. He tossed the coat on the couch as he took a seat in front of the fire. His wife Sarah leaned down and rubbed his shoulders for him.

"Still wondering when he'll get in." James answered as she opened her mouth to say something.

"He's a man, he'll be fine."

"You don't know Haley."

"He lived here for 4 months, I'm pretty sure I know him."

--------------------------------  
B. Finger Memorial Airport, Outside Gotham City  
--------------------------------

Haley gunned the gas petal and stuck his head out the window. The frozen wind sliced across his face, his bangs were whipping back but the beanie on his head was covering his ears and the special goggles of his were covering his eyes. Haley fired the pistol over and over, the bullets punctured the car causing it to skid the highway divider. Haley whipped the car into a 180 pulled the e-brake and jumped out as it came to a stop.

"Outta the car!" Haley shouted.

The guy opened the door with his hands up, Haley pistol whipped him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"You thought you could steal my rental car!" Haley shouted, "I'm just trying to get back to my family and you steal my rental car!"

"Look man, I'm sorry! Just for the love of god don't friggin' shoot me!" He cried out.

Haley crossed his arms, he went back to the car he chased him with and got the number of the driver. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Good Evening, I'm calling to say I had to use your car to catch a thief. There was no damage to it and it will be returned to you shortly, have a good night. Any questions, you've got my number, my name is Haley Brown."

He closed the phone shut, "Alright ass goblin," Haley said crossing his arms, "You're going to take this car back." He said pointing to the chase car, "And I'll take my busted ass rental car back. You go free since I'm in no mood to run you down to headquarters and I don't want to leave a car out in the middle of a highway."

"Okay…" He said timidly.

"Now, if I get a call that that dude's car isn't at the Air Port I will kick your ass all over Gotham City and then I might through you in jail, kay?" Haley threatened.

The guy nodded and hopped into the car and started down the highway, Haley followed in his rental car and watched him turn when he could. Haley shifted to the next gear and hauled ass. The car tore over the bridge and over the Kane river towards the Tri-corner is Gotham City. Haley parked the car out front the tiny town house and knocked on the door. Uncle Jim yanked the door open and pulled him inside.

"Gah!" Haley said before he hit the floor.

"It's about time you got here, why were you late?" Uncle Jim answered.

"Car problem." Haley said with a laugh.

He got up and dusted himself off. They hugged patting each other on the back.

"Glad you could make it."

"Where's Babs?" Haley asked.

Uncle Jim looked down at the ground and bit his lower lip, "Ah no… don't tell me."

The arm came around behind him and put him in a full nelson. Haley wormed around trying to get out of it.

"I know martial arts now; I doubt you're getting outta this one."

"Oh please…" Haley said.

He slipped out through his hoody and grabbed her around the waist. With a good heave he lifted her off the ground kicking and screaming.

"Thanks for getting my coat for me Barbara." Haley joked.

"Damn you Brown." She said half angry half laughing.

"Get in line." Haley said tossing her on the couch and taking his hoody.

Uncle Jim pointed to the hoody, "There going to be any of that while you're here?"

"Nope, it's going in the closet, and it'll stay in the closet." Haley answered opening the door and removing a hanger.

"Good, last thing I need is for you to go out on some crazed vigilante run." Uncle Jim whispered.

"Not happening Uncle Jim, I'm done, for good." Haley answered.

Aunt Sarah looked up, "Haley, where's Alice?" Haley swore under his breath.

--------------------------------  
Somewhere in Gotham  
--------------------------------

"My beloved Nora…" Freeze said putting his hand on the tank, "For years we've been separated, my heart aches for your touch yet I know it'd be folly to even dare let you out of your tank. It pains me to see you so fragile, and I have to protect you, soon though, I will free you of this prison I've had to construct, I will save you Nora."

He turned around; three people were frozen in chunks of ice. Horror was on each of their faces. He tapped the top of them; they shattered like panes of glass. His helmet reflected his machine; his grin was ear to ear with his white showing.

--------------------------------  
Amusement Mile, Gotham City 3 Days later  
--------------------------------

The Joker's sneer hadn't left his face since Bat boob knocked him in a vat of chemicals, his sneer hadn't left his face since he had come up with the scheme and the sneer never left his face as he stared at Bat-man hanging upside down over a pit of acid.

"Hah! Look Batsy, you and me have always had the cat and mouse thing goin' on but I think this will melt that problem away!" The Joker cackled with laughter.

The warehouse door exploded open in a hail of wood chips and smoke. Joker whipped around, a laser sight went to his crotch, he followed it with his eyes till it went right between the eyes.

"No…"

"OH YEAH!" Haley roared.

The smoke cleared, Haley stood with the RPG on the ground and the pistol pointing right at him. The Police jumped out of the cruisers and pulled their guns.

"Let the Bat go Smiley." Haley said.

The Joker cackled and hit the button. The sound of hisses and bubbles made him laugh even louder. The tap on the shoulder stopped the hyena like cackle, the fist helped too. Batman rubbed his hand, Robin wrapped the bat-arang around his arm with a smile.

He walked past Haley knocking his shoulder into him, "This doesn't change anything."

"Happy holidays to you too." Haley said.

* * *

Here's the those that read the first story, I'm ahead 6 Months. Haley left in June, it's December now, so give or take. Anyway, a lot has happened to Brown and all will be explained including some new aspects on Haley. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Part Two: Vicious Cycle

* * *

--------------------------------  
Tri-corner, Gotham City: Now  
-------------------------------- 

"Haley, where's Alice?" Aunt Sarah asked.

The wave of emotion rolled back through his stomach and that black pit he'd kept down stirred. Memories rolled back into him.

--------------------------------  
Upper East Side, Metropolis: 5 and a Half Months Ago  
--------------------------------

"Haley, I'm sick and tired of this life. You've basically lost everything I used to love about you! Where was the man I used to fall in love with when I saw him each night? How could a piece of shit replace him!" Alice shouted.

Haley jumped up from the chair, "Alright god damnit! You think I LIKED myself when we were back in Gotham! Having to look behind my shoulder! God damn Alice! That life was not easy, I had to wake up and stare at myself in the mirror knowing full well that I was no better than the people I fought against! YOU WANT THAT BACK!"

"YEAH! Maybe I do! I fell in love with that person, not the insecure and whiny prick son of a bitch that he is now!" Alice roared.

Haley pulled out the Vesper from his pocket and stared at her, his eyes sliced into her like a demon, "SAY IT! SAY IT YOU WHORE! I DARE YOU! I DOUBLE DARE YOU!" He yelled pulling back the hammer.

Alice took a step back, "SCARED! GET OUT YOU FILTHY SLUT! RUN DAMN YOU! RUN FAR AWAY!" He yelled.

She was breathing with anger, seething to attack him but she knew better. She turned on her heel and walked out breaking the door as she left. Haley kept the gun pointed where she used to be standing. A tear rolled down his cheek, he threw the vesper into the chair buried his face in his hand.

--------------------------------  
Tri-corner, Gotham City: Now  
--------------------------------

"She moved on." Haley answered.

"Ah, well that's a shame; she was a really nice girl." Aunt Sarah replied.

"Yeah she was."

"Alright, enough with that, let's get you settled in and then we'll get up tomorrow and go shopping." Uncle Jim replied with a smile.

Haley nodded, "Good show old man."

"I'm not that old." Uncle Jim snapped, Haley snickered.

Haley sat up for the next hour in bed with his laptop next to him. He already had an e-mail from Batman; the guy never missed a beat.

--------------------------------  
"Brown,

I know you're in the City, don't even think about it. I've informed the Justice League and they'll come down on you in a second if you so much as get a weapon from that Hoody of yours.

P.S. Thanks for bringing my car back. We'll keep that one between ourselves but it's your only strike."  
--------------------------------

Haley was musing over the fact that he'd dented the bumper, anything that pissed off Bruce Wayne made him happy. His Hoody was a nice thing of strife as well. The ramifications of him get that thing back were probably still being argued about.

The story with the Hoody was that it was so sought after and so dangerous that the Justice League couldn't contain it. They tried hiding it everywhere, the fortress of solitude, the bat-cave, the satellite, hell no matter where it was there was always someone looking to claim it. So they came up with a plan, they got a replica, it wasn't a Hoody with a pocket of infinite space but it looked just like it, and they gave the real one back to Haley.

He was not allowed to ever use it again; he'd established that he was retired by both the villain and the hero community. He accomplished that feat by beating Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke the Terminator and his own mother Tiffany Gordon Brown a.k.a. Brown Recluse. He'd evened turned down the invite from Superman to be an adviser for the Justice League.

The night he got the Hoody in the mail was a note from Wonder Woman; she threatened him and said she'd never rest if he turned back to his old habits. That Hoody wasn't used except for on occasion like a store being robbed or a car jacking. Other than that it sat idle in a wooden box underneath his bed.

Haley turned the laptop off and closed it. He sat back in his bed and smiled. He missed the rush but that was something you never forgot about. Something always made it feel okay when he had a gun in his hand and psycho between the cross hairs. Nothing else matter except him and the guy. Sure every once in a while it was different and hey that was fine. Things weren't blurry for him.

The thump made him rise above his nostalgia. He was on the roof, probably wanted to tell him he was reckless and he should've said he couldn't make it. Haley got out of bed and started for the balcony; he walked outside onto it and started up the ladder to the roof. Sure enough a cape was up there, something was different though, it was blue, not black like Robin or Batman, oh great. The figure didn't turn around and quickly flew off.

"I hate capes." Haley muttered.

--------------------------------  
Tri-Corner, Gotham City: 2 Days Ago  
--------------------------------

"I haven't seen these people so happy in a long time." Haley remarked looking around at all the good cheer.

"Yep, as of late our mutual friend has been doing a lot to keep crime to a minimal." Uncle Jim answered.

Haley and Uncle Jim walked into an antique store; it had a couple of magnifying glasses and few novelties, nothing to grand.

"Hey Uncle Jim, I'll meet you in the food court in about an hour, what do you say?" Haley offered.

"Fine by me." Uncle Jim replied, "One hour." Haley held up his index finger signifying one and walked the other direction.

He walked into a small curio shop with a Japanese man behind the counter wearing a scarf. Swords were in the display case, 5 maybe 600 years old or more.

"May I help you?"

"Just browsing actually."

"Mr. Brown, I doubt someone like you comes in here simply because. That is for small children and people who are lost."

Haley turned around and looked the old man in the eye, "Who're you buddy?"

"No one of importance really, but I recognize your face from the news a while back. You were a sensation to read about in the papers." He said with a smile, "You were a breathing legend, like the bat character."

"I'm not a legend old man, not by a long shot. Most call me a murderer, and they're pretty much right on the money."

"Did you have a choice when you pulled the trigger?" He asked.

Haley looked over at him again, "No."

"Then you're not a murderer. Good day Mr. Brown, please come again."

"Psh, in a million years maybe." Haley thought.

Uncle Jim was lucky, Haley thought, he didn't have to worry about all that, he was in the paper but he never got national attention or big publicity. He didn't have a site devoted to his warrant for an arrest or a group wanting him to make an appearance. At just a little past 20 year's old, he'd already been a star and loathed killer. Hell him and OJ were right up the same alley.

Uncle Jim met Haley at the food court, he had the bag in hand, and "You find anything worth talking about?"

"Nah, I had to keep a low profile, someone spotted me, and I don't need to get egged like I did back a few months ago." Haley answered.

"I remember reading about that." Uncle Jim, "C'mon, we'll go get something to eat."

"Sounds good. You get something for your wife and Barbara?" Haley asked.

"That's none of your damn business." Uncle Jim remarked.

The gun shot rang out and caught Haley and Uncle Jim off guard, "Oh hell."

They both knew what to do, follow the screams and you find the bad guy.

* * *

Dick Grayson was shopping for a gift for Barbara, Bruce had told him it was unwise to ever get involved with a team mate; the enemy would use it against him. Over the course of a few years he'd learned to turn off the voice of Bruce in his head, he was brilliant but dumb, denying all emotions. For the past couple months, he and Barbara had been going out shaking their booties as the local clubs and such. She'd wanted a necklace and Bruce's credit card could suffice, who needed a 2 million dollar credit limit anyway?

The gun shot made him look up from the jewelry case, his stomach turned over when he saw him. Brown, Haley Brown, Bruce had told him he was back in town, what a present, that nut job was back. Someone was going to die if he didn't do something. He ran out of the jewelry store and after Haley.

Haley pulled a running dive dodging a bullet which missed hitting a manikin blowing it to pieces. Uncle Jim had turned over a table and was hiding behind it. Haley slide over the tile floor and hit a display case with his head breaking the glass. He saw the guy take aim with the rifle and cursed under his breath. The hand grabbed him and pulled him behind the counter. He looked back and saw Dick and breathed a half sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

"This was a favor, no one gets killed."

"Do I have a gun in my hand?" Haley asked.

"You were thinking about it." Dick replied.

"Whatever, you got a plan?"

"No, I could distract him and get him to turn and you could take him out."

"That's crap, you're not wearing the bullet proof hoody." Haley mentioned.

Dick rolled his eyes, "Alright Mr. Plan Man, what do you have in mind?"

Haley punched him in the face and leaped onto the counter top. With a lunge, he went right for the gunman. He whipped around and fired striking Haley in the gut. The bullet flattened against the hoody. Haley's hand grabbed the man's face and the two went falling off the side with Haley bashing the gunman's head into a table breaking it in half. Uncle Jim popped up from behind the propped up table.

"You get him!" Uncle Jim shouted.

"Yeah, he's down for the count, get EMTs in here." Haley ordered.

When they all stared at the Guy Haley slipped through the crowd and found Dick lying behind the counter with a bleeding lip knocked out cold. He picked him up and dragged him over to one of the benches and sat him down. Haley left Dick sitting with his head rolled back on the bench.

Dick's head pounded, his eyes fluttered open, his head hurt and his lip was swollen. He touched it and looked at the blood. The store was taped off where they fought. The memory came back with the fist hitting him in the face.

"Damn him…" Dick muttered.

--------------------------------  
Tri-corner, Gotham City: Now  
--------------------------------

Haley sat on his bed wrapping a couple presents. He pulled another one out of his hoody, it a was a couple dime store detective novels Uncle Jim loved reading so much. He put them together with a rubber band and wrapped it up. The thump on the roof made him look up. He got off the bed pulling his hoody over his head and burst onto the balcony. He scaled the ladder like a spider and rolled onto the roof.

"HOLD IT!" Haley shouted it.

Robin crossed his arms, "That was a cheap shot Brown." He said.

"I know, but you weren't going to like what I was going to do so I skipped the lecture and shut you up." Haley remarked.

"Let's finish it Brown, you and me, I'm sick and tired of your Bullshit." Robin answered.

Haley got into a readied stance, "Alright Pixie boy, it's been a long time coming anyway."

"Hah!" Robin answered and lunged.

Haley threw up his arm and stiff armed Robin in the chest knocking him on his back. Robin returned with a sweep kick, Haley jumped up into he air and countered with a kick to Robin's face knocking him on his back again. Robin flipped back onto his feet and lunged off at him again. Haley tried to shove him back but Robin twisted in mid air and collided with him. The two of them fell off the side of the ledge and hit the balcony below. Haley felt Robin's hand wrap around his neck and his fist pounded into the side of his face. Haley felt the irony taste of his own blood and spit it out.

"You wear a cup?" Haley croaked.

He sent a knee into Robin's crotch, his grip loosened as his crown jewels were rattled. Haley grabbed his neck and rose up. He pounded him into the wall and glared at him. He let go and Robin sank to his knees and coughed up some bile.

"Bastard…"

"Any means possible." Haley said crossing his arms, "You should be prepared for anything, low blows included."

Robin straightened up and hit Haley in the balls. He crumpled over holding his crotch groaning.

"Like that?" Robin retorted.

"Asshole… you're learning." Haley uttered.

"You know, let's just skip it, I don't feel like kicking your ass Brown." Robin answered, Haley looked over at him, "The hell you talking about, I was winning!"

Robin waved him off and managed to sit up. Haley rolled over onto his back still holding his crotch.

"Why the hell'd you come here again?" Haley said.

"Batman isn't saying anything on the communicator, I thought you and he might be beating the crap out of each other and you broke it. If not here, somewhere so I was going to ask the Commissioner." Robin answered.

"Dracula was around last night but he took off with a flash, and when the hell did he decide to start wearing a pastel blue cape anyway?" Haley remarked.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Oh her."

"Her? Don't tell me you and Dracula had a love child."

"Shut up." Robin retorted.

"Well did you? You're getting defensive I had to have struck a nerve."

"Don't make me hit you with a batarang Brown."

"You couldn't hit water if you fell out of a boat." Haley mocked.

"You two boys done?"

Robin and Haley looked up from the Balcony; Batgirl was standing on the ledge directly over them, her cape flapping behind her.

"No?" Haley joked.

She got a smudge look on her face, "Brown, where's Batman."

"Sucking blood, knocking over a Red Cross Station, hell I'm already confused on why you guys think I'm the reason he's gone?" Haley answered.

"Can the jokes Brown, where's Batman." Robin said getting to his feet.

"Okay, you wanna know? Go beat up a street thug, ask him where cause I don't know. When you find out tell me 'cause I don't know."

"I think you're lying." Batgirl replied jumping down on the ledge.

Robin picked Haley up by the scruff of his neck and pushed him against the railing, "So where is he?"

"You touch me again and we'll pick up with the lesson but this time I'm pulling out my gun and finding out if those costume's of yours are bullet proof." Haley answered.

The glint showed up in the corner of his eye, Haley sent a kick to Robin who collided into Batgirl. The bullet blew out the window. Haley had already drawn a pistol and taken aim. The shot went off and a scream of pain echoed across the street. Robin was about to cream Brown till he heard the scream.

"Why don't you ask that guy?" Haley answered.

Robin pulled a double front flip off the banister and threw a line out hooking onto a pipe. He swung and landed right where the scream was coming from. Batgirl followed, Haley pulled out a flash light and shined it across to illuminate it.

"Who're you." Robin said leaning forward and staring him in the eyes.

"Please don't kill me."

"I won't but the psycho across the street with the kung fu reaction time will. Now who're you!" Robin said shaking him.

"Uh… Chester Reynolds, someone gave me a rifle and couple hundred to take a shot at one of you."

"WHO!" Robin growled.

"He was pale, and smiling. Kind of got a laugh out of the whole thing, what do you care?"

"You're going to Jail Reynolds." Batgirl answered pulling out the cuffs.

"You can arrest me any time babe." He said with a smile.

Batgirl kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious, she cuffed him and put him over her shoulder.

"I'll see you bat at the Cave." Batgirl replied.

"Yeah." Robin said and threw a line back across the street and lunged across.

Haley leaned back on the building resting his head, "Okay so what'd the shooter want?"

"Nothing, just testing his rifle."

Haley rolled his eyes, "Who sent him."

"You probably know him, white face, thinks' he a comedian."

"Oh goody, I'm back here for one day and I already get caught up in a damn caper. Is it me or the city?"

"It's both." Robin answered, "Come over to Wayne Manor tomorrow, we'll find the Joker and beat the crap outta him and save Batman."

"Sounds like it's all in a days work." Haley remarked.

"Just be there." Haley nodded at his request and went back inside.

When he shut the door, he removed his Hoody and tossed it on the bed. He sighed and sat in a chair and stared at it. Haley scratched his chin and looked up at the ceiling.

"Damnit Brown… you can't seem to just mind your own damn business." Haley said talking to himself, "Hey, they didn't mind there's, they were giving you crap right when you walked into this city."

"True." Haley replied, "So what that you're getting back into the game, I know you've missed it."

"No I haven't." Haley answered, "Don't bullshit a bullshitter, you've wanted an excuse to go hunt criminals since Alice left. Don't feed me that whole, I'm retired, b.s. neither."

"You shut up right now about her." Haley threatened, "And what if I don't, what're you going to do? C'mon, once and forever you have to understand that you're a vigilante and a murderer, if you accept that maybe you can actually live with yourself."

"I don't care what I am, I didn't want to get involved damnit, and I didn't want to get back into this. It's what got me in trouble in the first place." Haley muttered, "Oh please, you're breaking my heart, Alice was right you turned into a bitch."

"Damnit! SHUT! UP!" Haley cried out.

The voice stopped, Haley sat back and took a breath, "Shit." His face frowned and his anger brimed, it was happening all over again.

* * *

Authors Note: Getting all the kinks worked out, I'n upgrading the Size, I'm going from 5 to at the most 10 and the least of 7. More description, more development and a bit more Brown.  



	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories: Endless Winter  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Part Three: Industrial Espionage

* * *

--------------------------------  
Outside Gotham City, Wayne Manor  
-------------------------------- 

The door opened revealing a white haired old man standing in the doorway. Haley smiled, Alfred smiled and shut the door in Haley's face. At the sound of the dead bolt being turned, Haley dropped the smile and rolled his eyes.

He knocked on the door, "C'mon open up."

Alfred looked through the window and motioned for him to leave, Haley shook his head. Alfred scowled at him and picked up a phone and started dialing 911. Haley waved his hands trying to tell him no; Alfred smiled devilishly and started talking. The police rolled up 20 minutes later, Haley was sitting on the steps.

"Hello."

"Brown!"

Haley looked around, "Yeah?"

"What the hell're you doing so far out here, and why're you bothering Bruce Wayne, you know the guy has enough money to bury you forever." The officer said plainly.

"He invited me." Haley said looking at her, "You see me looking Hostile? Evidently he didn't tell his Butler who's locked the door and has refused to talk with me."

The officer sighed and walked past him, she knocked on the door. Alfred looked out the glass and smiled. He turned the deadbolt back and opened the door.

"I hope the person has been removed from the premises." Alfred answered.

"No, he said that you locked the door on him and refused to open it. He said Bruce Wayne called him over." The officer answered.

Alfred glanced at Haley who nodded, he glared back at him, "I was unaware Master Wayne had a guest coming."

"Hey Alfred, who's at the door?"

"No one Master Grayson." Alfred replied.

"The Gotham City Police." The officer answered.

Alfred grimaced as he heard Dick stalking toward the Door, "Haley! It's about time. Come in."

Alfred looked at Dick who gave him the 'I'll explain when the police leave' look. Haley got up off the stoop and patted the Officer on the back, "I apologize for the trouble."

"Don't mention it." The officer replied, "Have a nice day."

When the squad car left and the door was shut and everyone was sitting down, Dick leaned across the coffee table.

"Alfred, Haley is going to help us find Bruce." Dick replied.

"That's preposterous! The only thing Brown has helped is the demolition of old buildings and undertakers."

"Uh Alfred, person in question sitting right across from you." Haley replied.

"And your point? It's common knowledge, you are not welcome in Gotham. The very fact that you're here in this house AGAIN is something I can barely stand let alone tolerate."

"Hey, I'll be in the Cave, you can get back to dusting, we won't see each other." Haley replied.

"I refuse to let you stay in this place, people like you don't belong here." Alfred shot back.

Haley crossed his arms, "You don't like it, fine, not my problem, but I'm here to help find Bruce and that's that, you liking it or not is not my problem. You can tell Dracula I said that too, he can come and beat my ass, but till then you'll have to stomach me."

Alfred gave him a smug look, "You're such a base individual, I'm amazed people consider you human."

Dick got up, "Alright, Haley let's go, Alfred, we'll be out of your hair, I promise, 'kay?"

"…" Alfred sighed; Haley and Dick took it as go away and started for the bookcase.

They descended into the Batcave, Haley sat down on the chair and started on the computer.

"Question, last time Alfred seemed okay with me. What sent him over the edge, was it the fact that he didn't know me or something else."

"I think it was the fact that you shot your own Mother, Alfred has a problem with that sort of thing."

"Not to be a broken record but I think country has problem with that sort of thing. The fact that I got off the hook because of the circumstances didn't change public opinion, you remember how I got egged after the trial?"

"Yeah, till I learned the facts of what really happened I think it was well deserved."

"Thanks…" Haley answered, "Alright, last time the Joker was seen was a Month Ago, he could be anywhere."

Dick turned around with a smile, "Well, you want to visit the shooter that tried taking a Pot shot at us last night?"

Haley smiled, "Can I rough him up? Uncle Jim's making me pay for the Window."

Dick shrugged, Haley shrugged back, "Alright, gimme a few to suit up."

"Hey, do you still where those Tinkerbelle shoes?"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Dick cried out in frustration.

"Guess so."

Haley was sitting behind Robin as they raced through the sloping hills to Gotham City on a motorcycle. Haley was wearing his special goggles and holding on for dear life. He was crazy but only when it came to 4 wheels, 2 wheels was suicide. When they got there Haley had to take a minute to catch his breath and swore under it that he'd never ride a motorcycle again.

Haley walked through the front doors and into he station, "Hey Montoya."

"Go to hell Brown." She replied stiffly.

"Harvey what's happening?"

Bullock punched him in the shoulder and about knocked him over, Haley shook his head and made his way to the elevator. He went to the holding area.

"I'd like to talk with Chester Reynolds." Haley asked.

"You're not getting in there." She replied.

Haley rolled his eyes, "If I give you my Hoody and empty my pockets, then can I talk with him."

"Throw in 100 dollars and we have a deal." Haley grumbled as he dug through his wallet. He put the Hoody behind the desk along with his pocket knife, car keys, mints, a watch.

The door slowly creaked open; Chester looked up with hope, then felt his bladder get weak as Haley walked into the room.

"Hello person who tried shooting me." Haley smiled.

"Don't hurt me…"

Haley laughed; he pulled out a paper clip from his mouth and started undoing the screws in the ventilation grate. He removed it and Robin pulled his way out. He was covered in greenish poo-like dust.

"I'm going to have nightmares of that experience." Robin replied.

"You'll get over it." Haley remarked, "Alright Chad, is it alright if I call you that?"

Chad was shaking with sweat coming down his forehead, he was as pale as a ghost, "Puh-please, don't…"

Haley cut him off, "Hurt you? No, I just want to know some more stuff about the guy who paid you to take a shot. I want to know where you were and what he was wearing."

The interrogation went smooth, Chad wet his pants when Robin glared at him and Haley of course was polite asking every question without a hint of anger. The guy told them he was in the North end of Gotham, near a water front. He also said that the guy was laughing through out the conversation, and mentioned Bats a lot, jokingly.

"Well, with the information we got, this one is in the bag, he's somewhere in Amusement mile, probably an abandoned fun house or some crap like that. That is his MO."

"We can handle it from here on out Haley, Me and Batgirl will wrap this up."

"Whoa there." Haley said holding up a finger, "You brought me into this, and damnit, I going to see it through."

"Have you ever fought the Joker?"

"No, what's he like?"

"Mentally unbalanced and as ruthless as they come."

"You ever fought Deathstroke?" Haley replied.

"Yep, lost."

"Well, I won, so let's just see where this goes." Haley answered.

Robin shook his head, "I don't like this."

"Again, not my problem, I'm in it till the end. Now let's shut up and put up, if I know a deranged psycho, he's probably toying with Batman." Haley remarked.

--------------------------------  
North Gotham City, Wacky Waldo's Museum of Freaks  
--------------------------------

Batman was hanging by his wrists, his face was mashed up pretty good, parts of his cowl were hanging off by the seams. The Joker was cackling with laughter.

"You know Batsy, unlike some of the others in this city; I never really cared who you were underneath that mask. I had so much fun just angering you who cared who you were underneath? HAH! Come to think of it, I wonder where the Toy Wonder and the little girl are. They'd usually come here to stage a daring rescue by now."

"Brown…" Batman managed to utter.

"What was that Batsy?" The Joker said getting off his crate and walking to Batman's brusied and bloody body.

"Brown…" He repeated.

Joker reeled back, "Eeeewww… you have to be Joking! HAH! You finally got a sense of humor Batsy! I'm shocked; I guess I'll have to beat another good joke out of you." Joker replied picking up a comical sized mallet.

--------------------------------  
Tri-corner, Gotham City  
--------------------------------

Haley sat on the couch looking into the dying embers of the fire, "What're you still doing up Haley?"

"Just thinking Uncle Jim."

"About?"

"You know how I said I wouldn't get involved with hero work again, that I'd retired."

"Oh no…"

"Listen! I'm not coming back, I swear, Batman went missing and Robin and Batgirl asked me to help."

"Batgirl?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know there was a Batgirl." Uncle Jim said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, neither did I." Haley answered.

"Give me a sec, I'm going to check on Barbara."

"She's a grown girl Uncle Jim." Haley remarked.

"Me and her got into an argument earlier, she went to room." Uncle Jim replied, "I wanted to see if she was still awake."

"It's Midnight, I doubt it." Haley answered, "Anyway, let it wait till morning."

"I just want to take a look."

"Alright, suit yourself." Haley replied.

Uncle Jim went upstairs and opened the door to Barbara's room; the figure was curled over in bed with her back to the wall. Uncle Jim smiled and slowly closed the door. One of the pillows fell from the under the sheet and hit the floor. Uncle Jim came back downstairs and looked at Haley who was still there.

"Okay, still, you promised you wouldn't Haley."

"I know…" Haley whined, "I've felt guilty about it. But honestly, I was involved."

"Involved?"

"Yeah, you know that guy dropped off at the station with a gunshot wound?"

"Vaguely. Wait… you didn't."

"He took a shot at me and missed hitting the window. Robin was asking me if I knew where Batman was at the time." Haley paused, "How could I have been so stupid, they weren't aiming for me."

Uncle Jim looked at him perplexed, "There's a lot more to this…"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone took a shot at me and I shot him right?" Haley replied, "Uncle Jim, I think someone wants me to resume active status in Superhero work."

"What? Haley that's ridiculous, why would anyone want you to go back to Hero work?"

"I dunno, anyway, I need to get some sleep, I know where Batman is and when me and Robin go save his bacon, I tell him about it." Haley answered.

"Alright, good night Haley." Uncle Jim answered.

When he heard Haley's door close and shook his head, now that Haley had mentioned it, the thought that someone wanted him to go back to hero work, he knew for damn sure that this was going to be just as bad as when Haley first came to him. The kid was in such poor emotional shape, he'd suffered a lot, from what Haley had told him. His senior year his high school sweet heart stabbed him in the heart and the kid whose parents ran more than half the city closed in on him from all sides. Haley had to commit unspeakable acts to survive and end the fighting between him and the other one, and than he had to live with those acts. He'd seen cops have the same problem, usually after they shoot someone; they go cold for a while and then deal with it slowly. Haley's problem though similar was on a larger scale. He was getting off topic, he didn't know who'd want Haley back in active status but whom ever it was, they were willing to go far to stop him.

Haley sat up on his bed thinking about the revelation, "Why would that piece of crap lie to me…" Haley paused again, "God damnit."

--------------------------------  
Police Headquarters, Gotham City  
--------------------------------

"Where the hell is Reynolds?" Montoya answered, she put her hands on her hips and looked at the cell; dirt and mud were all over the floor and toilet/sink.

--------------------------------  
North Gotham City, Wacky Waldo's Museum of Freaks  
--------------------------------

The sun was slowly lighting the horizon with the orange tint. Robin was kneeling on the in metal roof of the Joker's hideout. He pressed his finger to his ear. The grunts from Bruce getting slugged around like a rag doll were pissing him off, but he had to wait. He needed Brown to get the Police since he couldn't just waltz into the police station himself, Batman would kill him.

Haley leaned over his Uncle's desk, "I need 4 Cars sent to 123rd Street."

"What?"

"Remember last night? 'He' went missing, we found him. Joker's involved, I need some back up." Haley answered.

"You expecting goons?"

"You know the Joker. We nip it in the bag and call it a day." Haley answered.

Uncle Jim pressed a button on the phone, "All units in the Area of 119th and 125th Street and Elwood and Berganza. Make your way over to the abandoned Museum on 123rd."

"On the way Comish." One radioed back.

"There's your back up. Now get going." Uncle Jim answered.

Haley raced through the office and ran across the sidewalk to his rental car. He hopped in, slam the door and started the engine. The car roared and shook from the engine. Haley shifted the gear and tore out of the parking space. The car raced through the streets weaving in between the lanes and through the alley ways. Haley made his way from the southern tip of Gotham toward the Northern waterfront in 13 minutes, a record. He twisted the wheel to the side and pulled a 180 and got out of the car. He jogged the next couple of blocks; he spied Robin on the roof giving him a thumb up.

Haley took a knee and started digging around in his pocket. He smiled and drew out the RPG launcher and set it down. Robin did a double take; Haley removed a round and stuck it in the front end of it. After he hoisted it over his should he pulled the sight and took aim. The round went off and struck the door. The wood chips and smoke were cast into the air. Haley started walking through the smoke, removing his pistol and pulling down his goggles. He saw the Joker and took aim. Joker was entirely focused on him.

"No…"

"OH YEAH!" He shouted.

The cops pulled up behind him and got out, the smoke drafted away. The Joker's look of total surprise was evident, Haley was smiling. Robin mean while, had decnded into the warehouse while Haley's entrance got their attention and unhooked Batman from the tank and got him off to the side.

Haley smiled, "Let the Bat go Smiley." Mentally he was just waiting, waiting till the Joker turned around and caught Batman with a balled fist.

The joker cackled and hit the button, just like clockwork, Haley thought. Batman tapped him on the shoulder and the fist made Haley flinch and the Joker dropped to the ground knocked out cold.

Haley started toward Batman, "This doesn't change anything." He said.

"Happy holidays to you too." Haley replied, "Hey wait a sec."

Batman stopped, turned around and poked Haley in the chest, "Brown, I don't have time for this, good bye."

With that Robin and him walked away to the Bat-mobile. Haley crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Shit."

* * *

The next couple of days went by without a hitch, a robbery, a car jacking, couple purse snatchers. Haley wasn't involved in any of it, for the first time he was actually enjoying the holidays like he should've been. Uncle Jim had gotten him a present and told Haley but he never told him about the contacts. Barbara had gotten used to Haley being in the house again, cracking jokes about his shortness and his scruffy hair. The two fought like brother and sister.

On Christmas Eve was when the good went sour. Haley went upstairs after talking with Uncle Jim and Aunt Sarah. He stepped into his room and turned on the light, and nearly his dinner. James was sitting in the chair in the far corner.

"Heya Haley."

"The hell're you doing here!" Haley whispered.

"Thought I'd come and see how you're doing." James answered.

"Uh huh, why are you here James."

"Alright, Haley we've got a problem."

"I know, he's in my room. Look, you retired, I retired, I don't want to go back to it, and last I remember neither did you." Haley answered.

James looked at the floor, "Alright, here me out, okay, than I'll show myself out." James answered.

Haley sat on his bed and crossed his arms, "Go."

James took a breath and collected his thoughts, "Amy's been kidnapped. They say it's her trying to get out and relax but you and me know Amy."

"Yeah, if she took a day off, it'd be because she was KO'd." Haley remarked, "So you're thinking that is probably some rival looking to nail Strauss Industries?"

"You bet your ass." James replied, "I don't quite have all the X-Factors but I've got a good lead."

"Who do you think?"

"Lex Luthor," James answered scornfully, "He's been after Amy's company for months, can't touch it though, considering they never seem to hack the security and they can hijack a shipment."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Haley answered sarcastically.

When he'd found out that Amy had started her own company, she needed people she could trust. Haley of course funded the project, and he designed the security systems, online and in the building. The Firewall was a 1600 Bit Cypher which to Haley's knowledge was uncrackable. The Walls and Floor were laced with sensors monitoring every detail, it had shoe size and weight in the database, anyone who wasn't supposed to be there, was hit with a silent alarm. All the glass on the build was double pane lexian glass, it could take a bullet and not shatter. On top of that was the alarms triggered at the slightest breach of it, if they chipped it off, another silent alarm would be triggered.

Haley could only guess as to why the shipments were never hijacked, possibly because James himself was on them, or because of the Strauss Industries Personal Air Transport which came capable with stealth technology, but to the fact that it was unseen not only from radar but all from the human eyes. James was to thank for that, Q Branch in MI6 owed him a favor for rescuing an agent.

"Hehe, I gotta admit, those guys are persistent, we had a break in, the guy held him self up in the general managers office for three hours. He surrendered after I came upstairs and took all the bullets he had in the chest and kept on walking. He told us it was Luthor then bit off his tongue."

"Sounds like Luthor runs a tight ship." Haley remarked, "All I know about him is the fact that if you waxed his head, he'd be the best surf board, oh and the fact that he and our beloved Bruce Wayne," Haley said in a joke feminine voice, "have been at each others throats since Bats entered the forefront of industry.

"Bruce has been kind enough to not buy us out but he's been an ass when it comes to trading and working together."

"James, you and me know Bruce as well, he's such a ass sometimes, I think he never realizes it." Haley remarked.

"Okay, anyway, so what're you going to do?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

James rolled his eyes and sighed, "They call me forgetful..." James muttered, "What're we going to do about Amy, they probably want her to do a deal. If I knew any better, I'd probably call the FBI and tell them all about it but my guts telling me you got it still."

"Listen, you sound like you can handle this on your own. I mean, you're 500 years old, you fought against Napoleon, The Nazi's, The Confederates, I'm sure Lex Luthor couldn't stop you."

"I'm not worried about Lex, and you know my thoughts about self preservation. I just want some help, to make sure I'm not entirely crazy, just to find out exactly." James replied.

"Alright, I'll search the web banks and such, but I want you to do one thing."

"What's that."

"Have Christmas with us."

* * *

The Morning came all to suddenly, Haley woke up looking at the clock. He groaned and rolled over and fell out of his bed and hit the floor face first. He forgot, this bed was tiny little single bed, which meant rolling to either side was pain.

"Ow..." Haley muttered.

"Damn Brown, that looked like it hurt." James answered from the chair in the corner.

"I bit mah tongue." Haley said with his tongue pressed to his cheek.

"Sorry if I don't show sympathy." James remarked.

Haley pulled on his white shirt and tied his hoody around his waist. Him and James who was dressed in a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled back. His hair was pulled back behind his ears and the old, tired, 500 year old face still flared with enthusiasm. The two went downstairs and met Barbara, Uncle Jim and Aunt Sara sitting on the couch with a mound of wrapping paper laying on the floor. They were watching A Wonderful Life. Uncle Jim looked over and smiled and motioned them to come and sit down.

"We didn't open your presents Haley." Aunt Sara answered.

Haley nodded and sat down in front of the tree, he pulled out the only presents still wrapped, three of them. He handed one to James who took it, set it down and started watching a wonderful life. Haley removed a small knife from his belt loop and sliced off the paper, he never liked ripping presents open, he wasn't destructive unless you gave him something explosive.

His first present was a box, he pulled off the top, set it down and looked inside. A note lay in the box, in good handwriting, cursive and loopy. Haley unfolded it and read it.

"Dear Brown,

I figured I'd write to you wishing you a merry Christmas, I visited DJ at Titans Tower a couple days ago. Him and Lyn are fine and that they hope you also have a merry Christmas as well. Anyway, hope you have a good day.

Alice."

Brown folded the note and set it down in the box and closed the lid. He brushed a tear away before anyone noticed and moved onto the next present. He red the tag which said, "To: Haley, From: Your Uncle"

He pulled off the top of the box and removed a satchel. The handle went over his shoulder and hung by his side. He'd have to line the thing with something in case, he couldn't be careless when it involved his stuff, he might be retired, doesn't mean people couldn't try shooting him, sides, if it wasn't armored, it could hold what he'd carry in it. He set the bag down next to him and looked at the last present, it was small, not even 8 by 8 inches. Haley cut off the paper and looked at what was inside. Another note, a picture fell out and landed on his lap. He looked down and flipped it over. Amy looked back at him, her mouth gagged, her eyes wide with fear, a gun pointed to her head. Haley felt his blood run cold, he grabbed the note and started reading.

"Haley Brown,

We have your friend Amy. We know James is in the house and we also know that you still have the real Hoody. If you co operate, I can guarantee the girls safety, if you don't comply, I'll kill her.

Don't be stupid Brown, 9:00 PM, Gotham Harbor, be there, we'll discuss after that."

Haley lowered the letter, his face was contorted in anger. Uncle Jim looked over at him.

"Haley, are you okay?"

James looked back and saw Haley clutching the note. He took it from Haley and the picture, he dropped in with gasps.

"Oh god." He uttered quietly.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Uncle Jim asked, everyone looked at Haley.

Haley brought the words to his mouth with all the difficulty of trying to keep down the primal rage he had, "Amy's being held Hostage."

"Oh my god." Barbara said in shock, she looked at the picture and grimaced.

Haley stood up, "Uncle Jim, I know I told you that I wasn't going to get into a fight but, they've got her and now I'm making it personal."

"You know I won't stop you Haley, this is your decision, I just don't want you to kill anyone."

"I'm not planning on it." Haley answered.

The night came slowly and the hours seemed to drag past with the seconds ticking down to 9:00 PM. Haley had loaded up, the satchel Uncle Jim gave him was full of clips and a spare hand gun if anything got nasty. James of course had to borrow a few guns; a Winchester and a Colt 1911. Haley had the rubber bullets loaded, they'd be enough to knock the guys out and not kill them. When the clock struck a Quarter to 9, Haley pulled his Hoody over his head, grabbed his Vesper and looked into the mirror.

"This is it, don't back down." Haley answered to himself, he smiled back at himself in the mirror, Hoody Boy walked away from the mirror and shut the door behind him.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Part Four: Tears and Clay

* * *

--------------------------------  
Gotham, Half a Mile from the Docks  
-------------------------------- 

Haley and James, armed to the teeth and filled with enough anger to cause a public out cry stepped onto the docks. Haley checked his watch, the two hands made a right angle, 9:00 PM on the dot. Haley switched the Vesper to his left and thumbed back the hammer. The clacks of safeties being turned off and guns being armed made them stop.

"Haley Brown and James Sims." The raspy voice answered.

Haley looked around, his gun always pointed in front of him, "Where's Amy?"

"She's just fine." The voice replied, it coughed.

Haley turned to the cough, the docks were dark and the lights were busted and the ones still on were shining a old and yellow beam not even 4 feet in diameter.

"I can't see anything." Haley said quietly, "Same, we're blind and they got the advantage."

"Yeah, night vision and such. What do you think? Flashbang?" Haley whispered back.

"Might work, you throw it, we jump into the water, it goes off." James answered.

"If we jump into the water we'd be sitting ducks." Haley replied, "We're surrounded, what we need is a distraction."

"I could belch." James remarked.

"Brown, I know you two're talking about trying to escape, it is futile. I give a simple a choice, either, you give me your Hoody, or I kill the girl."

Haley rolled his eyes, "Oh that's original! Tell me bone head, did you think that I'd hand over my Hoody when I could probably kill you and your men?"

"I have the Advantage Brown." He replied angrily, "You and James have nothing to stop me."

"You keep talking and you might just die." Haley replied, "You're sounding worse then a Buick."

* * *

Alice knew fine and well that Amy was in trouble. James had a knack for finding people, well at least the ones not hidden from him anyway. Hell, he found Haley in Bruce's Manor. He found her in her dreary ass apartment on the north side of town by a busted old gas station. She didn't help James, not that James expected her too, but he didn't want to come crawling back to Haley after leaving. Well, from what Alice could guess, Haley probably had a good idea of where Amy was. She sat down on the couch and laid her head back. She looked down the barrel of a gun. 

"Alice O' Conner..."

"Hello Deadshot." Alice replied.

He walked around to the couch and sat down next to her, "I hear there's a deal going down on the docks, sounds nice and big, you want to go down there and scope it out?" He asked.

"Actually I just want to sit here and chill tonight."

Deadshot nodded and took off his mask, "You know you crack me up."

"Whys that?" Alice replied, "Because you are black and white. Sometimes you just can't help but go out and beat people up, and other nights, like this, you're as calm and collected as John Travolta in Pulp Fiction."

"EH, just not in the mood tonight." She replied.

"Right, its cause Haley Brown came to town isn't it?" Deadshot asked.

Alice looked over and contemplated throttling him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Haley was the king of Gotham when it came to making Examples, you know what I'm talking about, you and him were an item for roughly 9 months."

"That's the key word though isn't it...? Floyd, were a couple, not is still a couple, were. Which means that we're not any more, ergo it means that just cause he comes to town doesn't mean I freak out. I honestly don't give."

"Alright," Deadshot answered raising his hands, "He's walking into a trap though. The Penguin nabbed that Strauss Girl and is using her as bait. I have to give them credit, they must want Haley dead. Alice?"

Alice went to her room, pulled out her patent leather jack, put on a pair of glasses and took off her skirt and put on a pair of pants. She strapped the gun to her left leg and pulled her hair back into a Ponytail. She opened the window and went down the fire escape.

Damn you Brown, she thought angrily. She cursed under her breath when she thought about him. She still loved him, and yet she loathed and wished to beat him to death also. He was so damn complicated. Not to mention wanting to be normal when he is worse then she is. Everything made her angry when it came to him but she still loved him.

"Shit."

* * *

--------------------------------  
Gotham City Docks  
-------------------------------- 

"Alright, you got us cornered, what do you want."

"My Employer wants you to die Brown." He replied.

"And I guess your payment is my Hoody?"

"Correct." He replied.

"Well, I have to say, if they hired some half wit like you and you got the drop on me, I must be getting rusty. A year ago I'd've probably been taking you down and your men would be either dead or close to it." Haley replied.

"Brown, just to let you know before we kill, it's nothing personal." He replied.

"Didn't think so." Haley replied.

They all pulled the triggers in the course of one second, the bullets had traveled across the dock and were a foot from Haley by the next quarter of a second and Haley was in mid air as they raced toward him. The Bullets went under neath in a steady stream, Haley kicked off one in mid air and hit the water. James took the bullets like a grain of salt hitting a wall. He turned around, cocked his gun and fired, emptying both clips on the flash points. Haley sprung up out of the water and fired his Vesper blowing a guy backwards onto the dock. He felt the gun by his head. The snap made him look back, the body fell into the water. Haley couldn't see the dim figure who quickly dashed out of sight.

Haley pulled himself out of the water and shook his head. The bullet whizzed by his face, it caught a part of his cheek, he whipped around and fired from his knee. Haley sloshed down the dock, he saw James getting perforated and fired simultaneously. He lunged behind the boxes as the automatic gunfire tore up the wood. Haley picked up the Automatic rifle from the dead guy and checked it to see if it was loaded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his goggles which were also wet. He pulled them over his head, switched to thermal vision and smiled. He fired through the boxes and shot the guy in the legs. He cried out in pain, two more sprays of gun fire blew parts of the boxes away. Haley went flat, the bullets snapping above his head.

"Oh to hell with this..." Haley muttered.

He reached into his pocket and removed a flash bang grenade, "JAMES!" He shouted, "FB!"

James turned around and jumped, Haley threw it into the nest. The bright phosphorus flash and the crack of a concussion went off. The guys behind were dazed and disorient. They dropped their guns and held their heads which were aching. Haley stood up from behind the boxes and started walking towards them. His head hurt and he wanted to go lay down but the adrenaline in his system wasn't about to let him fall over. He stepped over the gnarled and punctured pieces of the docks towards the group of guys. James converged on the right of Haley. They looked onto the crowd. Sirens in the distance made them look up, it was time to leave.

Behind the boxes, the avid on looker, Alice, relaxed. Haley put her back to the boxes and mopped her brow.

"He never was subtle."

"No he wasn't" Alice replied.

Amy smiled and brushed her hair back with her hand, "Thanks Ali, for saving me."

"Brown was too caught up, for all he knew, you weren't even there." Alice remarked, "Anyway, I'm just helping an old friend. Tell the Police that you were kidnapped but make no mention of me at all."

Amy nodded and sat down on the box. Alice slunk off to the shadows and started on her way back to the apartment. It was 9:30, and Gotham after dark wasn't the nicest place to be. She pulled the scrunchie out of her hair and swept it back behind her. She felt that rush to say something to Haley, to say that he did awesome, to hug him and kiss him, but the cursed memories of that final night crept up next to those fresh ones of him taking on everything. She missed him she finally decided. She wasn't totally sure why, maybe she was just a dumb blonde, but then again, it was hard to forget the guy who'd swept her off her feet and saved her from death.

* * *

Haley and James walked into the house, Haley took off his Hoody and went right to the sink and tipped the pocket. Water poured out like a stream. Fish, an old boot and countless amounts of ammo spilled into the drain. James looked at his tore up white shirt and rolled his eyes. He sat down on the couch and put his head back. Two hands greeted him and rubbed his forehead. He drew his gun in the blink of an eye and pointed at her head. 

"I take it, it was a long day?" Amy replied.

James turned around, smiled and hugged his wife, Amy groaned, "I missed you." James said.

Haley was leaning on the doorway, his arms crossed. The two of them were a pair of idiots in love. Amy rolled onto the couch with James. The two simply embraced and fell asleep. Haley went upstairs to the bathroom and opened the door. Barbara removed her cowl and looked over in shock. Haley's eyes widened.

* * *

"Look what the cat dragged in..." Deadshot replied with a laugh. 

Alice walked into the Apartment rubbing her temple, "Not now Lawton."

"Alright, I get it. By the way, Haley made the news again." Deadshot answered, "I'm guessing you were there?"

"Oh yeah, I was there alright." Alice replied sarcastically.

"Knowing you Alice, you were probably off beating up some thug for no reason." Deadshot answered, "I dunno why you cling to that whole justice deal, or even why I put up with it, but hey, I'm not asking questions. You're going half on the apartment and putting your name down, the JLA doesn't know about me being here is fine by me."

Alice shut the door after Lawton was done with his monologue. She laid down on her bed and looked over at her ficus tree. It looked over at her as best a plant could. Alice sighed loudly and slid under the covers.

"Damn you Brown." She thought again.

She rolled over and fell asleep. She dreamed of Brown, of kissing him, of them jumping off builds hugging each others as they did a lover leap and swinging from the buildings. Nothing beat it, and when she awoke before the sun rose, she couldn't go back to bed. Tears rolled down her eyes, she shoved them away and more came to take their place. She smothered herself with a pillow and quietly wished for someone to make the pain stop. She slowly went back to sleep and awoke with the sun rising over the steamed rooftops. She went stepped out of her room. Alice groaned as she stretched and plopped down on the couch. Her golden blonde hair was messy; she needed to take a shower. She looked over at the restroom and panned around the whole apartment. It was one step shy of being condemned, if she and the pervert living down the hall didn't live here still, it would be. She leaned in putting her elbows on her knees and sighed.

The news anchor talked about Batman or Haley Brown's possible involvement in the gunfight at the Docks earlier. They seemed angry but you couldn't tell by the tone, probably because they couldn't get pictures was the reason. She rubbed her eye got off the couch. She went into the bathroom, stripped down naked and took a shower. She got out after a good 10 minutes, wiped the mirror down, dried her blonde hair and wrapped herself a in a towel. After getting dressed again she plopped back down on the couch and wrapped up the news with the weather report.

"You're life is pretty mediocre…"

Alice stiffened and looked behind her; a pair of white slits looked back at her in the darkness. Batman stepped out and crossed his arms, his usual pissed off and dark demeanor made the dreary apartment that much more intolerable.

"I thought you and me had an agreement?" Alice asked.

"We did Alice, but now I'm here to ask you to go to Haley Brown."

"What the hell're you talking about? I'd rather shoot myself in the head."

Batman looked at her, "I want a person to keep a tab on him, to keep him from doing something stupid."

"Not for a million dollars." Alice answered, "I don't like Brown but I'm not dumb enough to even dare mess with him in that sense."

"If you want to stay in Gotham you will."

"How about you kiss my ass and get out before I knock you through the wall?" Alice said.

Batman turned around, "You'll know my response shortly."

"Hey, Hagan." Alice replied, "The next time you want to play cape and cowl, do yourself a favor, Bats comes out at night."

Batman turned around, Alice threw a punch that literally decapitated him. His head reformed and mud slapped against the wall. He counter attacked putting his foot in front of him and using his full momentum. Alice burst out the side of the building, glass, brick and mortar joining her in the 10 story fall. She struck the park car and rolled off. Clayface lunged out the hole he made and hit the street. Alice wiped the side of her mouth.

"Alright little girly, time to wipe the street with that pretty little face of your's."

Alice spit off to the side, "Only thing that getting wiped is your ass off the side of the road, now put up or shut you over sized dingle berry."

Clayface trudged right for her, Alice stamped her foot against the ground, a root ripped up through the street, grabbed a parked car and hurled it at him from the side. The car got stuck in his side and almost knocked him over. Alice lunged up into the air and came down elbowing the hood of the car and knocking into the street taking Clayface with it.

She knew he wasn't solid and fighting the guy was like fighting the T-1000 from the Terminator, you couldn't knock the guys jaw out, you had to either wet him down or stuck some actual stuff in him and then hit the solid parts otherwise you're fighting a giant Mr. Hanky.

He got up and yanked the car out of him and threw it to the side. Alice smiled and taunted him to come and get it. Clayface threw a punch knocking her into a newspaper cart. She shook herself off and rose up as Clayface lunged and smothered her.

"Gunna suffocate you girly…" He said before the lights went dark.

Alice closed her mouth and thought hard. When she usually thought hard enough she could coax the earth to interfere with everything it had, she gave it about 5 seconds. Two cracks in the street cracked open and vines shot out like buck shot. Clayface whipped around and grabbed him in every form of the word tearing at him. He cried out in shot as they took piece after piece of him until Alice's arm was visible. They grabbed her and yanked her out; she kicked him knocking him off balance. The vines coursed through him like living veins and held him where he stood. Alice looked back; her teeth grit and you could tell this was going to hurt.

The whole of Gotham, the city itself let itself go in this punch. Alice threw it with everything she had letting out a yell. Clayface felt the shot to his gut and the force knocked him into the air like a cannon shot. Clayface sailed through the air and got one of the most spectacular views of Gotham before realizing something, he wasn't going towards land and at this speed hitting that water was going to hurt to an extent and he was going to have a heck of a time keeping himself together.

"God, I'm going to go straight, no more crime, if I live though this… please?" The fact that he landed on a garbage barge and almost sunk it was probably a divine maybe, he wasn't quite sure.

Alice stood in the street still in the pose of striking Clayface. She was panting angrily and was covered in muck. She didn't ponder the question of how she could send someone really all the way into Gotham Bay or for that matter the property damage or the fact that she'd probably made a couple of people cheer, she was thinking about how much of a pain in the ass it was going to be to clean herself off… _again_.

* * *

Barbara and Haley stayed in his room, discussing just about everything, how long she'd been wearing the cape, how many times she's almost been killed, Haley was doing his best not to scream. 

"Dammit… I just… GAH! WHY!" Haley cried.

"Because Brown, my dad works hard, he never can accomplish anything real, besides, when I'm out there I feel like I'm doing the right thing."

"Babs, you've seen MY misery! Okay, you know when they find out, and believe me they will find out your identity. When they do they will hunt you down, this I can swear to. I've had to kill almost anyone who swore they'd never rest, my own MOTHER included okay." Haley reminded.

"I know the consequences."

Haley swept his finger behind him and pointed to the door signifying everything else, "Do they know the consequences. Are you selfish enough to put them in the line of fire!"

"How about you Brown! Everyone knows who you are and yet you stay in this house, what stops them from burning my house down like they did with your head quarters almost a year ago."

Haley looked at the ground, then looked up, he wasn't out of the game yet, "They KNOW what I'll do to them if they think about it. The Joker even knows its not smart to test me." Haley answered, "Me and Batman have fear but I don't show mercy like he does."

"And that's the exact reason Batman is a better person then you."

"Like I give a shit." Haley answered, "I did it to protect the people I love and that's why Batman will suffer tragedy because he doesn't go all the way."

"Alright, I'm tired of arguing, I'm tired of putting up with your banter, you don't like it but I'm not going to heed your warning Brown. I'm working for the betterment of Gotham City. Now I'm asking, as your cousin that you don't tell my dad."

"You know what, fine, but its your ass Barbara, you don't even dare think of dragging me down in your little deal." Haley answered.

Barbara stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Haley sat down on his bed and sunk his head in his hands. He didn't need this anymore then he needed an ulcer. She was in over her head, Batman was not going to be able to keep everyone safe forever, they were bound to get hurt and none of them were Superman. Haley sighed and just knew this was how it started. He was getting dragged in, the person who wanted him back in the Game had one and that was that. Now though, it was telling the JLA and every other superhero that he was back. If he didn't go to the hospital, which he was sure of, he'd consider it a pretty smooth transition. The fact that Wonder Woman said she'd beat him to death was a different matter. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep before he was aware.

"_Brown. Brown…_" A voice echoed.

"_Brown… you bastard…_" Said another.

Haley looked around, two more voices joined in the broken chorus, "_Brown. Brown… Brown… you bastard._"

Face started circling around him chanting it over and over again. They were the faces of people he'd killed, shot to death. Reggie Ramirez stared him in the face and smiled, blood leaked from his mouth. Haley turned around; another head started bleeding out of the forehead. The room started to fill with it, and he began to feel fear. Fire and brimstone rose from the blood and he saw skulls appear floating up from it. He screamed in horror and tried to get away but the chanting and the blood kept rising and he kept trying.

"DIE BROWN!" The shouted in unison.

Haley woke up, he was panting, cold beads of sweat leaked down his forehead and onto his white t-shirt. The words echoed in his head and he grimaced. Tears rolled off his nose mixing with the sweat. He swore silently to himself. His consequences were costing him his humanity and at points he wished that he'd never gotten this Hoody. He just couldn't see what he'd done right. Barbara's words echoed in his mind, '_That's the reason Batman is a better person…_'. He knew what she meant, he knew why she was angry, hell he knew why everyone was angry.

"DAMNIT!" Haley cried.

He looked over at his clock, it was half past noon and he was still tired. A knock on his window made him look over. He went over and opened it up. He took a step back. Dick Grayson was wearing a zip up hooded jacket with a back pack.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

Author's Note: OKAY! Things that kept me from updating for a week. One, Laptop broke down, had to fix that. Two, I got sick and was down and out for three WHOLE days. On top of that, Jazz Band and Orchestra heated up but things have settled down as of late. 

Next one up on Saturday or Sunday.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Part Five: All In

* * *

Haley got up off the bed and looked at Grayson who looked like he'd seen better days. His eyes were colder, Haley knew that look, he'd been turned out by Batman. 

"Take a seat man."

Haley followed Grayson with his eyes as he sat down in the chair, Haley rolled onto his bed.

"I already know what happened, I don't care about the why, I just want to know why you're here."

"Because I didn't know where to go Brown, Me and him have had our fights but this time I'm serious, I want to get out of his shadow, I want to go out and be myself."

Haley smiled, "Ah that special age when every teenager realizes that they can't stay this way."

"This isn't funny Brown," He said standing up in anger, "I'm here asking for you to help."

Haley sighed and looked at the ceiling, "Okay, you want my advice?"

"Yes." he said without hesitation.

"Get out of the game altogether, this Vigilante thing is only going to get you killed or worse." Haley answered.

"I can't do it Brown, its not a switch I can just shut off and be done with."

"You can shut it off Dick, you're just upset and wild at the moment because you just told the only father figure you knew that he should go to hell." Haley replied.

Grayson looked at the ground and shook his head, Haley was right, per usual in his smart ass demeanor and process he was right. Dick sat down and took a deep breath.

"Okay, now that you chilled out a second." said Haley reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a soda and tossed it to him, he took one out for himself and popped it open.

"My advice, you need someone to help you set up in a new town, you need a place where its just you, no Batman, no Robin, no urban legend. Its fresh, ripe and easy to get acquainted with."

"What place?"

"No clue, I leave that you, but you came to me looking for an arrow, I'm pointing you towards what I think is a good call, i might be right I might be wrong. You need more guidance I'd say visit the Boy Scout, he won't be too hard to find."

"Why him?"

"The guy is called Superman for a reason." Haley replied.

* * *

Alice sat on the edge of the roof and looked out across the sprawling rooftops of Gotham City. Batman was standing right behind her.

"Bat's, just cause you lost the amazing toy wonder doesn't mean every idiot in town will jump at working with you. I for one, am not interested, I know Haley isn't interested, nor ANYONE with a sane mind would be either. So why don't you do me a favor and piss off."

"You'll regret that Alice, Haley isn't here to protect you." Batman answered.

"Oh please, like I give a crap at a veiled threat."

"It's not a threat, it's a promise." He answered and fly off the edge.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Lame..."

She sighed and looked out over the rooftops again. The air was cold and foreboding yet it carried an eerie calm. Her breath was steam as it came out of her mouth. Her thoughts drifted to Haley, about the warm feeling she had when she was around him, how he held her was when she felt the safest, it was practically a feeling of invincibility when she was around him. She shook it off, he was dead to me, she thought angrily. His smile invaded her mind again. She back handed a drain pipe in anger. It toppled over and landed with a thud on the roof, she sighed her anger away.

"Damn you Brown." She got up from where she was sitting and started towards the door and what she hoped wasn't the biggest mistake in her life.

* * *

Haley rolled off the bed and hit the floor, he groaned in protest to rude awakening.

Downstairs Uncle Jim didn't even flinch, "Looks like Haley's up." He replied then sipped his copy and flipped up the morning paper.

The headline was of Clayface going to Blackgate Prison the title on top said in big bold letters; TRASHED!. He set it down and sat back in his Chair. Haley was in front of the table, his demeanor was that of a rattlesnake ready to lunge out and kill someone. He took a seat.

"I swear, that Twin Bed isn't doing it..." Haley replied.

"I know, you roll off the side, I'd figured you at least adapt to the confines."

Haley sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Old habits die hard I guess."

"There ya go." Uncle Jim answered, "By the way. I figured you should know, some clobbered Clayface."

"Really?" Haley asked with a smile, "What happened?"

"Someone punched him through the city, over the buildings and hit the garbage barge." Uncle Jim chuckled.

"Hah!" Haley remarked, "Talk about a bullseye."

"So anything on your plate today?" Uncle Jim replied.

Haley shrugged, "Might take a walk."

"See ya." Uncle Jim said as Haley got up.

Haley stepped out into the cold morning, the snow covered streets flashed in the sun. Haley's breath showed in the cold. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned on the heater inside. He smiled and started down the street. The wind blew his hair in every direction, he grabbed his black ski hat and pulled it over his head.

After a couple of blocks, he turned a different direction and walked another direction. He looked either way then proceeded down the back alley. He jumped and grabbed hold of the fire escape and started climbing. He pulled himself over the edge and sprawled out over the rooftop. The steel gray sky looked down and the wind blew raking itself across his face.

He smiled, "You look happy."

He rolled over and looked up, his eye twitched, "Alice."

"Hello Brown." She smiled, her blond hair whipped around behind her.

"You still look like a million bucks." Haley replied.

"You still look like a pain in the ass." She snapped.

"You wanna grab some coffee?" Haley asked.

She smiled at him, she wanted to say no and watch him get all mad, "Yes." Mentally she screamed in anger, her face made no mention of such a conflict.

Haley pushed himself off the roof and dusted the snow from his hoody, "Fast way or slow way?" He remarked.

"Wha?" She said, Haley reached out, grabbed her by her waist. He tossed a line out from his hoody pocket and they both jumped off the ledge together and descended to the street.

"Damn you Brown!" She replied.

Haley set her on her feet gently and smiled, he looked into her green eyes again and felt that warm feeling. The two of them walked down the street. Haley told her a few new jokes here and there. She told him about what she'd been doing as of late, well she was lying by saying she was working an honest job in a small restaurant and not telling the truth that actually she was moonlighting hero work.

They both sat down, Haley flipped off the top to his hot chocolate and sat back in the chair, "Where'd it go wrong?"

"With you and quiting." Alice replied before taking a shot of the cappuccino.

"Not this again." Haley answered.

"Brown, I told you, I fell in love with you because you made me feel like I was safe and you showed me how a human doesn't have to worry about being scared all the time."

"I fell in love with you because you seemed to just be right." Haley answered, "Nothing whimsical, you just seemed to have that thing about you. Didn't take much for me to go after you."

"Well, it did actually, you're little firework show that you did in the park from last year is still being rebuilt."

Haley chuckled, "I have to admit that was a blast at times. No pun intended."

"Honestly Brown..." She replied.

"_MONEY ON THE COUNTER! EVERYONE SHUT UP, STAY QUIET AND DON'T MOVE OR I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY_!"

"What's he got?" Haley whispered sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Bernelli M4, he's pointing it at the clerk." She whispered with near silence.

Haley removed the Vesper from his pocket and pulled the hammer back, he quickly stood up, whipped the gun around and fired one right past the guys head, "FREEZE GCPD!"

"You'll never take me alive!" The robber shouted and jumped over the counter.

"Kiss my ass!" Haley shouted, Alice grabbed the Hot Chocolate and the Cappuccino as Haley kicked the table over, "You do know who I am right!"

"Martha Stewart!" He shouted.

Haley rolled his eyes as he put his back tot he table, "They never play it serious." Haley remarked.

"Have they ever?" Alice asked, "Gimme that colt .45 would you?"

"1911 or H&K?"

"Which ever is closest." She muttered opening her hand.

Haley gave her a Colt 1911, she cocked it and put her back to the table, "Christ Brown, why can't we have a normal time alone together?"

"Cause we're not normal." Haley remarked.

"YOU HEAR ME!"

"Yeah yeah, two snow cone machines and a pack of condoms, SHUT UP!" Haley cried out, "I'm trying to discuss something with my partner!"

Alice let out a laugh and hung her head, "You haven't lost it."

"Yeah I know." Haley chuckled, he popped off a round and blew out a side of the counter.

"HALEY BROWN! Gotham City Police Special Crisis Unit!" Haley yelled, "You drop that shotgun or I'm going to nuke you with an RPG!"

"Haley Brown!"

Haley smiled as he heard the gun clatter to the floor, him and Alice stood up from the table. The guy put his arms behind his back, sank to his knees and hit the floor. Haley removed some hand cuffs and closed them around his wrists.

"Asshole, ruining a date. I oughta drag you behind a car for it." Haley threatened.

"Sob For the love of god I'm sorry."

He pulled out his cell phone, "Uncle Jim? I got a punk here at the coffee shop of Pflumm. I know. Just send a unit down here, kay? Okay bye."

He shut the phone closed and put his foot on the guys back, "Think you can handle this till the cops get here?" The clerk nodded and smiled.

"I saved your drink for you Brown." Alice replied and the two walked outside.

Haley took a sip and smiled, Alice looked at him and returned it. They two took each others hand and started down the sidewalk again. Haley let her wander and guide, he just liked to be outside and to be with her.

"This is my Apartment, Haley." She said.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later." he answered.

"Hopefully."

"Bye Alice."

"See ya Brown."

Haley turned his back and started down the street alone, he felt a tear rolling down his cheek. He didn't dare wipe it away.

* * *

Alice walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch. No one was around, Deadshot was out for the evening evidently. She flipped on the TV, there was breaking news, they were on the scene of the Coffee house. Alice smiled and sat back to watch the reel.

Something snarled behind her. She felt her veins get cold, the snarl came again. Alice pushed off the couch and whipped around. There was nothing in the room, not a damn thing. She felt the darkness get bigger, the TV was enveloped and went quiet. The damn snarl echoed through the apartment. Alice backed up to the window, the darkness began inching closer to her.

No one heard her scream. As a matter of fact, it was silent except for the TV. Not a trace that she was there before hand. A photo of Haley lay on the floor, it was burned at the ends by the look of something corrosive.

* * *

Haley rolled out onto the couch that night and flipped on the tube to catch the 11 o' clock news. He smiled as he saw Uncle Jim explain that Haley Brown was on scene to handle the threat. They of coursed asked if there we any casualties and what he thought of his Nephew. Haley remembered why he hate news people. He shut the TV off and laid back.

The knock on the door made him look up. He rolled off the couch and got up to his feet and walked to the door. It creaked open and the cold air was pale in comparison to the shock of this face.

"James."

"Haley, we need to talk... now." he said urgently.

Haley got out of his way. James walked in, took his shoes off and started toward the fire.

"What's wrong."

"Everything."

James didn't spare anything. Three weeks ago, the Titans were attacked, by one of their own. DJ was with them until something happened. She said that she was to kill him especially. He barely made it out before the Titans came down on her. DJ and Lyn had to leave and their coming back to Gotham. James brushed away a tear. Amy was in the infirmary for a poisoning. James couldn't do anything about, he was out protecting a shipment from Luthor. He couldn't even protect that as it was bombed by terrorists supposedly.

"Jesus..." Haley answered.

"Someone's after us Brown." James said with a shaky voice, "We all have a connection, we all were friends, we were The Extras."

Haley looked up wide eyes, "Oh god..."

James realized it almost immediately, "Alice."

Haley and James quickly snapped up and started out the door. They jumped in Haley's car. Haley hit the ignition, stomped the gas and the car roared to life. It kept roaring, Haley took his foot off the gas.

"Get out of the CAR!" Haley shouted.

James and Him lunged out as the car exploded. He looked up from the snow drift. The car was engulfed in flames. James got up and dusted himself off. Uncle Jim, Aunt Sara and Barbara poured out and looked at the car.

"Haley!"

"Down here Uncle Jim..." he coughed.

Uncle Jim rushed out in his slippers and picked Haley up and dusted him off, "Who did it?"

"We don't know..." James answered walking around the flaming car, "But whoever it is, they're gunning down anyone who's been an Extra or is related to Haley."

"They've hit us all, we were about to go find Alice when the car exploded." Haley said with huffs.

"Tell me all about inside." Uncle Jim replied, "James you may stay the night."

* * *

Author's Note: I do apologize deeply for the tardiness. However, I have the story arc now so get ready for me to updating my usual schedule again. 


End file.
